


Willing To Comply

by preslai182



Series: Little Red's Adventures. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, New Year's Eve, New Years, Sexy Times, Steamy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve, Stiles has been away at college, grown into herself and come back more confident. Peter's noticed, of course he has and he loves this new side of her. Sexy, composed and sure of herself, she's a woman now. And like any red blooded woman, Stiles decides to take whats hers and Peter? Well, Peter's willing to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing To Comply

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

New Years. Lydia had pretty much badgered them all into having a party and so here he was. Peter didn't really like crowds, he much preferred the solitary life until Stiles that is. She'd changed a lot of things in his life and now he'd be lost without her. His gaze flickered towards her, his equal, his mate standing strong and tall across the garden. Laughing and smiling at something that Lydia had said, her hair delicately curled by the strawberry blonde. As if sensing him, Stiles' eyes flickered towards him, amber meeting blue and love flashed between them for a moment. Before her attention was snapped up again and he was content just to watch. His head tilted to the side, drinking every inch of her in. The way the breeze made her hair dance softly, the way the dress hugged her curves and made her legs seem longer some how. Those legs which he loved so much, silky smooth and with a hidden strength to them. Legs that he loved wrapped tight around him and he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. When he'd first seen said dress, well it had made his mouth water and even more so when she told him the reason.  
  
It was the exact same shade as the shirt he'd worn that night, the night he'd bitten Lydia and the sexual tension between them had sky rocketed. When she'd been so responsive, so pliant to his advances and when she'd had the guts to say no. Even if her heart had stuttered giving her away, still she'd dared to say it. It was when she'd truly earned his respect and he didn't regret a single second of it. Looking at her now, he'd hardly recognise her, the girl she once was replaced by a young woman. In body aswell as mind, she'd grown up so much since then, not that she'd really had a choice. Stiles had gone to college, learned new things and relished in them. Herself and Peter now had another common bond, she'd gone to Art College much to the shock of the others, but Peter's approval was clear. She was wiser somehow, it had brought them closer in spirit, if not in physicality yet. Because even with all Stiles' bravado at wanting him, at being ready for that step, they still hadn't gone that far. Both of them scared for different reasons. Sex, under normal circumstances was a big deal, but they weren't normal. If he was human, their first time would still be a big step and yet he'd never been human. He was born this way, a werewolf from birth and whose mating instincts were always there.  
  
If, no, when they eventually had sex together, there'd be no turning back. Because in the heat of the moment, his fangs would pierce tender flesh and make her his forever. Forever is what scared them both, her because she was still so young and him because he knew he couldn't live without her. But could he ask that of her? She was still in college, still exploring who she was as a young woman and he didn't want to take that from her. Being away without that bond was painful enough and it would only make it harder. Harder for the both of them to even be apart, let alone in different cities, hours away from each other. He could always join her, couldn't he? Peter supposed, the intelligient woman that she was, would come to him when the time was right and he could wait.  
  
He sipped on his whiskey, azure eyes never faltering and he smiled proudly to himself. She practically oozed confidence these days, a grace in the way she held herself and a sure smile on her face. Stiles had always talked in long, rambling sentences before, but it always had fact to back it up. His woman, she was always smart and now she just had another thing to add to it. He was so lost in his revery of her, he hadn't even realised she'd move until a shadow fell over him. His eyes ran up the span of her legs, up her torso, lingering on her long neck and eventually meeting her eyes. Her hand poised to reach for him and he entwined their fingers without hesitation.  
  
"Dance with me, Hale?" Her eyes dark, smouldering and demanding of him.  
  
"My pleasure, Red."  
  
He smirked as he stood and let himself be lead by her. Her grip tight on his hand, as they meandered through people dancing with others. She turned heel to face him, her long arms encircling his neck, fingers scratching at his scalp softly. It made him growl, a soft rumble coming from his chest and he chewed his lower lip. The long expanse of her delicate body, pressed up against him and swaying to the sounds of soft jazz. He hadn't known Miss Martin had such musical tastes, but was glad of it right now. The two of them, moving fluidly together, like waves lapping at the shore. Perfectly in tune with each others wants and needs.  
  
Stiles leaned up to meet him, not by much with the added height of her heels and caressed his lips with her own. Their kisses were always sure, strong and passionate, but this was different. Her touches now spoke volumes, a woman knowing what she wanted and taking it because she could. Peter delved into the kiss, diving into the battle for dominance and sucking greedily on her tongue. His hands rucking the dress under his hands and begging to have her closer. Where she pushed, he pushed more and he groaned into her mouth. The way her hips rolled against his, silently begging for more from him and he pulled her flush against him.  
  
Shoving his thigh between her legs, giving her the friction her body so desperately craved and felt her whimper into his mouth. They continued like this, her practically riding his thigh and him rutting his hips against hers. Both of them knew they couldn't do this, not here at least and pulled back panting heavily. He smirked smugly, leaning his forehead against hers and he reveled in the sight of her. Looking so throughly debauched, so deliciously eager for more and he couldn't wait to give it to her. He'd been right after all, that she would come to him and he was willing to comply.  
  
Images flashed before his eyes, the coltish slip of a girl, gone the minute he'd walked into her life. In her place a self-assured, composed woman and he was glad he'd been there to watch it unfold. He knew this had to happen at her pace, with her taking the lead and he'd take the reigns when she let him. Midnight was close, but neither of them cared. Short, sharp goodbyes given to the pack and apologies for leaving so soon. Right now though? They were the only things important and new years a fleeting memory. So, focused on each other they hadn't noticed the smug looks on their friends face that screamed _'About damn time!'_  
  
Once outside he opens the passenger side door for her and she slides in calm, collected and graceful. With a swagger in his stride he moves to the drivers side and he gives her a heated look. She smirks at him, suggestively stroking his leg.  
  
" _Finally_ have you alone, Hale," Stiles whispers, and reaches up to stroke his jawline. She leans across to kiss his cheek softly, almost shyly and it makes him feel very male and protective. He watches her and finds she's watching him back. Her eyes filled with trust and yearning for him, it takes his breath away.  
  
"I won't do this here, Red." His voice soft, but firm.  
  
"No?" She mutters, and presses soft kisses along his neck. Not realising just how provactively sexy she's being, or maybe she does if the wild look in her eyes is anything to go by.  
  
He turns towards her and whispers huskily. "Don't be a bad girl, or I'll have to punish you." Peter moves one hand and strokes her thigh softly. "Just hold on, Red."  
  
" _Fine_ ," She huffs softly, moving away from him, but her body still arched towards his. "I'll hold you to that though." Her voice imitating the same firm tone he'd used.  
  
Peter gave one final growl, speeding off towards the apartment and if he breaks the speed limit, well she casually decides to ignore it. When they finally get there, they hold off in the elevator, wanting to savour everything between them and he smirks at her. Their hands entwined, his thumb softly stroking her palm, a silent promise of more to come.  
  
Finally, they're there and he opens the door, she pauses to hang her coat up. When she turns he's casually leaning against the breakfast island and she walks into his arms.  
  
Stiles' hands slid up his back, into his hair and the intensity between them is overwhelming. She gasps as Peter's fingers glide over her cheek, thumb sliding over her lip and down her chin. Her mouth falling open slightly, both their breathing ragged and each a little shaky. Reaching up to take his mouth with hers, sucking on his lower lip and there's a shift, the immense feeling of _right_.  
  
She shudders against him, softly moans into his mouth, as they kiss fiercely and unhindered for the first time. The way she molds into him, makes his heart _ache_ and his body _yearn_.  
  
Peter growls so deeply, he knows she can feel it and he shifts them both. Scooping her up, placing her on the counter and slotting between her thighs, the thought _home_ comes to mind. Her long legs, wrapping around him and dragging him impossibly closer. His hands on her thighs, steadying them both, as her body arches into his greedily. She matches him kiss for kiss, hands exploring just as eagerly as his and her hips rocking against his. Deep kisses, suddenly devouring, her hands tugging his hair and she's making small purrs of pleasure. The scent of her heady, making him feel drunk and lightheaded.  
  
His hands are skimming every inch of her, memorising every single curve of her and she slids towards him even more. Peter's grip tightens, pressing hips tight against hers, showing her what she's done to him. She gasps, arching instantly, feeling how _hard_ he is because of _her_ and she's panting now. Peter's lips leave hers, biting, marking her ivory neck and she's mewling softly.  
  
One hand against her lower back, he surges as close as he can, against the soft heat of her, his gorgeous girl and she's trembling against him. He bites against her shoulder, with blunt human teeth, her hips buck against him hard and she cries out his name. He tears himself away, to stare into her eyes, she's panting heavily, as her body quivers around his. He doesn't need to ask, he can smell it, knows what he's just caused and it makes his wolf howl.  
  
"You gorgeous woman..."  
  
" _Peter_ ,"  
  
Her voice albeit begging him, her eyes saying so much and she bites her lip softly. The only words running through his head are: It's time. Without hesitation, he moves them both towards the bedroom, chuckling as she kicks her heels off along the way. Once their in the bedroom, she slowly lowers herself down, her delicate fingers working on his shirt and slowly slids it off of him. She throws it across the room, then works quickly on his belt, undoing the fly of his pants too and stepping back towards the bed. Stiles reaches round to her back, unzipping the dress and letting it pool around her feet, before stepping out of it.  
  
Peter growls loudly, staring at her underwear, black and red lace against her pale skin. She smirks at him, stripping them off and then crawling up the bed, beckoning him to come to her. He does just that, only when he too wears nothing, their naked bodies pressing together, but it's not enough anymore. They both want, need more, he kisses her, soft, sweet and reassuring. His fingers sliding down her stomach, teasing over her folds, slowly curling up inside her and he groans at how wet she is for him.  
  
" _Fuck ..._ "  
  
He hisses the words into her neck, his thumb lazily stroking her clit, he can feel how impatient she is, the way her hips buck against his hand and he tries to still her. He needs her to be comfortable, she's felt his fingers, or his tongue, never this though and he doesn't want to hurt her. So, he takes his time, opening her up, making her gasp and whimper for him already.  
  
"Peter! Need you, please, just please."  
  
Stiles knows how hard he is, can feel his dick against her thigh, knows this is difficult for him too, but she _needs_ him. She hisses at the sudden loss of his fingers, of his heat next to hers and watches as he rummages for a condom. Her eyes are drawn to watching, allows him to use her hand to guide it onto him and then meets his eyes. His blue eyes dark, lust blown and yet tender at the same time.  
  
He moves then, wrapping her legs around him, he's so close, but not close enough. Peter whispers in her ear, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah- yes."  
  
Peter leans his forehead against her, hands on her thighs, both staring at each other and they gasp into one anothers mouths. Her grip tightening on him, at the feel of him, Peter finally inside of her and she arches her head back. He nips at the marks he made earlier, slowly letting her adjust, groaning when she arches, pulling him in deeper.  
  
"Peter, _move_!"  
  
He moves up then, arms bracketing her head, thrusts into her and she thrusts up to meet him. His head falls into her neck, moaning against her skin, loving how tight she feels, how perfect this is and couldn't stop if he tried. Her nails digging into his shoulders, thighs squeezing his hips and panting in his ear. She gasps, as he moves up onto his knees, faster and harder now. Pinning her hands above her head, entwining their hands and he kisses her, hot, heavy and passionate. Their hot, slick bodies pressing together, breath and scent mingling. She smells like his now, just like he smells like hers.  
  
"Mine!" He growls loudly, feeling her shudder beneath him.  
  
"Yours!" Stiles pants out, staring into his eyes, his wolf eyes wanting to bite, claim and breed her.  
  
"Do it, Peter."  
  
They're both so damn close, it worked before, maybe it could again and he smirks at her. Staring into her eyes, moving her wrist to his mouth, kissing and licking over the pulse point. Stiles' eyes fix his, he moves faster, harder wanting to make her cum first. She arches up, hips bucking, crying out his name, body quivering and shaking around him. It drives him insane, feeling her clench around him and as he cums, he bites hard. Fangs sinking in, tasting copper, her blood on his tongue and he howls.  
  
Peter lowers her wrist, kisses her softly and surprisingly she kisses him back. She can taste the traces of her blood still, but she doesn't care. They are finally mated, nothing can tear them apart now and she's never been happier. Reluctantly he moves, both hissing at the loss, he moves to the bathroom and comes back to clean her wrist. He's gentle, tender as he cleans it, bandages it up and presses a soft kiss. Once he's happy, he moves them, Stiles laying on his chest, careful of her wrist and she places it over his heart.  
  
He grins widely, kissing her forehead and nuzzling the top of her head. "I love you, Serafina." His arms holding her tight, protective of his mate and never wanting to let her go.  
  
Stiles nuzzles his neck, sleepily muttering, "I love you too, Peter."  
  
The two of them are vaquely aware of fireworks, lighting up the night sky, as they slowly start to drift off and wrapped in each others embrace. Stiles and Peter both have smiles on their faces, a new year and a start of a new chapter for them both


End file.
